Unexpected Happiness
by lizardwriter
Summary: Katie bumps in to an old familiar face on a rare night out, and it leads places she doesn't expect. Just a short fairly fluffy oneshot.  Disclaimer: I don't own Skins.


**A/N: So lazyboo recently reminded how much I love Katie/Naomi together, and I was sitting in class today wracking my brain to come up with an idea to write something for them, and, after one failed attempt, I actually kinda stumbled upon this. It's unbeta'd and not by best work by any means, but I hope you'll all enjoy it. **

**Warning: Fluffiness ensues. ;)**

**This is dedicated to Lazyboo for being awesome and for loving Katie as much as I do. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins or the characters.**

**.**

**.**

It's wrong. It's so fucking wrong.

She attempts to think back, to see through her fuzzy brain to the events that led her...that lead _them_ here.

_Fucking shouldn't have drunk so much,_ she concludes when she can't seem to remember.

It's not her fault that it's the first time she's really had to relax and unwind in just over a year so her tolerance really isn't what it used to be. And it's definitely not her fault that the latest wedding that had come across her desk was none other than Danny Fucking Guillermo's to some fucking 'Mandy' or 'Candy' bimbo WAG, so maybe, just maybe, she'd _wanted_ to get a bit fucked up.

It's not that she cares that he's getting married to someone not her, obviously, because, really, it had been good fucking riddance when she'd kicked him to the curb. It had just been a big fucking slap in the face reminder of everything she still didn't have, however. Sometime in the past five years she's become a busy career woman, and while she'd proud of what she's accomplished and the reputation it's earned her, it's not like she's stopped wanting other things altogether, or being lonely at night when she comes home exhausted to an empty apartment.

Maybe that's part of why she latched on to the unexpectedly familiar face in the crowded pub.

She vaguely remembers hearing the line, "Of all the pubs in London, you walked into mine," but she can't now remember which of them said it. Probably not her, she reasons, given that she doesn't actually go out enough these days to call a pub 'hers'. She remembers a "Bloody hell, fancy seeing you here," as well, which she's fairly certain she _did_ say.

She pushes at the warm body in front of her, even as her tingling lips tell her to just keep kissing forever. "We should stop," she manages to gasp out before hungry lips are back on her own and her moment of clarity passes.

This feels so fucking good. When did kissing start feeling so fucking good? She tries to think back to the last time she kissed someone and pulls up vague memories of scratchy stubble and overeager tongues, neither of which is going on right now. She brings her hand up to cup a soft cheek, running the pad of her thumb over it and marvelling at just how smooth and soft the skin there is.

"Fuck," she moans as eager lips move to her jaw line, then on down her neck. She pushes up onto her tiptoes and tilts her head back to provide better access. She doesn't remember this feeling that good either, but then again, the last time she had a snog (not even a decent one) was at the company Christmas party fucking seven months ago when Jeremy Withers had caught her under the mistletoe and she'd had just enough eggnog to let him go ahead.

"Fuck, Katie, what're we doing?" a soft, almost musical voice husks in her ear.

"I have no fucking clue," Katie responds honestly. "Naomi," she sighs when the woman in question steps back leaving Katie feeling suddenly cold.

They look at each other for a minute, both panting to catch their breath, before Naomi raises an eyebrow at her and the hints of a smirk begin to grace her features.

"Well, fuck me. If you'd asked me at the beginning of the night where I was going to end up, this would not have even been on the list," Naomi remarks, smirk now firmly in place.

Katie snorts, choking back laughter. She can't help it. "_Obviously,_" she retorts.

That's somehow all it takes to dissolve them both into fits of laughter.

Katie stumbles to her couch and collapses onto it, heaving deep breaths whenever her laughter will let her. A moment later, Naomi sinks down beside her, cheeks flushed a dark pink, hand half obscuring the brilliant smile that's a result of the way her body's silently still shaking in laughter. It's a few minutes before either of them manages to get a hold of themselves.

Naomi heaves a sigh and grins at Katie. "So, when did you start fancying girls, Katie?"

Katie flips her off, but she's still smiling. Truth is, she's never had a specific "aha!" moment, but, somewhere along the way, she'd realised that her tendency towards befriending and wanting to be near attractive, fashionable girls ran a little deeper than a basic appreciation of beauty. "Sometime between when I stopped getting laid on a regular basis and you started snogging my face off."

"So I'm you're first? First girl you've kissed, I mean," Naomi asks, eyes widening in surprise, and Katie thinks that perhaps she detects a hint of alarm as well.

"What? No." Katie shakes her head, aware that the gorgeous buzz she'd had going on is vanishing as the seconds tick by and wishing that it wasn't (partially because, as she sobers, she's realising just how uncomfortably turned on their heavy snogging session has left her).

Naomi raises an eyebrow at her again.

"There were a few drunken snogs at parties just after college, and I kind of accidentally found myself on a date with a girl two years ago, which ended up in a pleasant, if slightly awkward, goodnight kiss," Katie admits.

Naomi laughs. "How do you accidentally end up on a date with a girl?"

"She asked me out for coffee. I assumed it was as a friend, she assumed I knew it was a date," Katie explains defensively as Naomi dissolves into another fit of giggles.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not your first, then. Having that responsibility with one Fitch twin is plenty, thanks," Naomi says when she recovers.

Just like that, the mood darkens and turns serious. It's out there now. The thing neither of them had wanted to think about. The reason that what they'd done tonight had been wrong to begin with.

_Except is it really?_ Katie argues with the guilt settling in her stomach. "She's been dating someone for almost three years now, you know," she says, not bothering to specify who because she knows that both of their minds have gone to the same place.

"Yeah? I haven't heard from her in...wow...years, now," Naomi replies thoughtfully, sounding surprised by how long it's been. "She's happy?"

"Ridiculously," Katie informs her, remembering how nauseatingly in love Emily and Aurora had been last time they'd come to visit. She'd practically heard the wedding bells that she knew would be coming in their near future.

"Good," Naomi says with a small smile.

Katie searches her tone of voice and her face for any sign of regret, sadness, or jealousy, but she finds none. "What went wrong with you two in the end? She never really told me," Katie pries.

Naomi shrugs. "Lots of little things. Nothing. I don't know. It sounds cliché, but I just think we weren't meant to be. Ancient history now, anyway."

"But you tried to stay friends, right? What happened?"

"I don't know." Naomi frowns. "Too much history, I suppose. We'd probably be good friends if we met again now," she muses.

"Just friends?" Katie presses, annoyed at the sudden twisting in her gut.

"Oh, God, yes," Naomi laughs. "I think fondly of my time with Emily these days, but any romantic feelings I once had haven't been there for a long time."

"That's good. Since you've been snogging her sister and all," Katie replies with a small grin.

"You kissed me first, Fitch. Surprised the fuck out of my friends too."

"I didn't –" Katie's cheeks flush as memories flash back to her. "God...Guess I won't be showing my face at that pub again." She covers her face with her hand.

A few seconds later, she feels warm, soft fingers prying her hand away and lacing in between her own fingers.

"Why on Earth not? I'm not complaining I got kissed," Naomi offers.

Katie looks down to their intertwined fingers and feels warmth spread through her. It really has been a while, she thinks, since she's felt anything like this. Maybe there were hidden feelings back in the day, for her to feel so strongly at the moment. Then again, maybe the alcohol is still playing a part. "Well, I'm not complaining that you seem to have finally figured out how to dress yourself like a normal human being, either," she teases.

Naomi laughs. "So you commented at the pub."

Katie cringes. "Oh, God. I really should have drunk less. You're going to have to fill me in on everything I don't remember tomorrow once I've completely sobered up tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Naomi asks, a cheeky grin spreading across her face.

"Don't get cocky. You're sleeping on the couch. I just can't in good conscience send you out to walk the cold London streets at..." Katie checks the clock on the wall, "three in the morning, now, can I?"

"It's June," Naomi points out, still smiling. "Not that cold out."

"Well, then by all means, get the fuck out," Katie replies, sticking her tongue out at Naomi, who chuckles.

Katie smiles back at her.

Naomi shakes her head and bites her lower lip, looking back at her with curious eyes. "Can we do this, then?"

"What?" Katie plays innocent.

"I don't know. Anything that involves a 'we' or an 'us'?" Naomi replies, not buying the act for a second.

"I am still far too drunk to properly consider that question," Katie says, standing up, knowing that she really should get some water and get to bed before she regrets it.

Naomi stands too and catches her arm, pulling her in. "I liked this," she murmurs, leaning her forehead against Katie's. "Tonight, I mean. Running into you." Naomi closes the small distance between their lips, kissing her tenderly. "Doing that," she adds with a smile.

"Me too," Katie admits, feeling butterflies flutter in her stomach.

"So is that a maybe?" Naomi inquires.

Katie tugs on the bottom of Naomi's shirt, pulling her down for another kiss, a slow one that quickly deepens. She almost forgets that Naomi's waiting on an answer, as she pushes up onto the balls of her feet, pressing her body further into Naomi's. Naomi's hands sliding around her waist set her whole body ablaze with desire. _Definitely not just the alcohol,_ she thinks to herself.

Naomi nips at her lower lip, impatient for an answer.

Katie pulls away just long enough to murmur, "Maybe," against her lips.

As she steps back, sliding her hand into Naomi's without breaking eye contact as she started to move back towards the bedroom.

Naomi grins wide and raises a suggestive eyebrow.

"Shut up," Katie pre-emptively cuts her off, grinning back despite herself.

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight, huh?" Naomi says.

Katie pauses their trek down the hallway to pull her in for another. "Don't be a cunt, Campbell," she mutters, the tenderness of the kiss contradicting the harshness of her words.

Naomi starts to mumble a response, but Katie kisses it away. They stagger clumsily down the rest of the hallway together, lips increasingly demanding, hands starting to roam freely.

"You're still only at a maybe," she reminds Naomi before pulling her into her blonde.

"Good enough for now," Naomi replies as they collapse into Katie's bed together.

Katie smiles broadly into the kiss that follows. Maybe this isn't so wrong after all.


End file.
